Electrocute Me
by Frenchhornbook
Summary: Pansy enlists the help of Luna to teach her how to do a potion, but the black-haired girl has something else in mind. The blonde senses this, but goes along with it anyway. Femmeslash.
1. Preparation

After having talked to Professor Snape, Pansy runs out the door in pursuit of Luna. She cries out her name and finds the blonde staring at a brick on the wall where it meets the ceiling. "Oh, hello, Pansy. A curious thing, ceiling stones."

Her voice makes Pansy wet in an instant-as if she wasn't already. The Slytherin crosses her legs to relive some pressure and shifts her books back and forth in her arms, the movement scratching at her nipples under her starched blouse.

"yes, yes, very much so," Pansy drawls in a voice she hoped was as sexy as the other witche's. "Luna." How she loved that name! "I cleared this with Professor Snape: I need a tutor on that potion that I nearly blew up, and he agreed to let me use a classroom if you would help me."

Luna let her eyes fall from the ceiling and onto Pansy's bod as they move up and down as she had sometimes seen Pansy due to her. She whispered, "I sense that you have an ulterior motive, but that is no matter. I will see you tonight." The blonde nodded and skipped away, leaving Pansy to prepare the classroom.

First, she pushed three tables together and set down the wire she had in her bag. Pansy turned around and saw a large ledge above the doorway where cauldrons had been previously stored.

"Perfect," she murmured.


	2. Action

**AN: Thanks for reading. This is an idea I had a few weeks ago, but never finished writing out until tonight. Don't feel obligated to review because I watch my traffic graphs like it's my job, so I can see how many people have at least clicked on it.**

****Chapter 2

Pansy waited, crouched on the ledge above the doorway, holding a rope in her hands that would allow her to close the door the second Luna walked in. After the blonde had left and the black-haired girl had set up her supplies, she had returned to her dorm where she changed into fish net garters under stilettos and a green mesh corset that stopped just short of her breasts with a large bow right beneath them that cinched her lovelies into a size D under her robe that she wore back to the secret room. The heels dug into her feet, but she embraced the pain and leaned against the side wall, lying in wait.

Unsuspectingly, Luna entered the room with her head swiveling around to observe it. Pansy pulled the rope to close the door right as her target muttered something about large concentrations of wrackspurts. Luna twirled around, but shrugged, moving to take a seat at the mass of tables.

But Pansy was quicker than her. In seconds, she had cast a body-bind spell and jumped onto the floor behind Luna to catch her before she could fall and hurt any part of her beautiful body. Pansy levitated her to the middle of the tables and set to work.

She pulled at the edges of the girls's school uniform as she planted her stillettoed-heels on either side of her target. The blouse flew away with limp ease and Pansy threw it under the tables along with the girl's gray skirt.

Pansy played with the blue and gold tie, taking it into her mouth and pulling it back and forth as Luna lay motionless with even her eyes closed, unable to feel anything for a few minutes. Still with her tongue, she undid the knot and pressed her lips to the other girl's neck where she let her mouth buzz, relishing the complete control she had.

The tights were next, too tedious to bother peeling off, so Pansy spelled them away and feasted her eyes on the treasure beneath.

She dived deeper and deeper, to where the pirate's chest lay. Her fingers foraged around and hooked onto the edge of something that fell away with little effort and allowed her to brush Luna's hairs with her tongue, forcing herself to not start anything yet.

Then only her bra remained-a black lace number with a stripe and flower pattern with the middle of the flower blossoms right over her nipples. Pansy knew that from this day on, she would always imagine Luna wearing this bra everywhere. In class. At quidditch matches. In the hallways. In Pansy's mind late at night under silencing spells.

She cast one now just to be sure.

The blonde's fluttered as Pansy performed the last step: the nipple clamps. She had hooked up the wires from her bag to a small generator that she had bought on the muggle black market at the school, and each wire was also attached to a metal clothespin.

Pansy snaked her hand around to Luna's back to undo her bra clasp and then peel off the covering, exposing the girl completely to the chemical-infested air that lingered in the dungeon.

She rolled each nipple back and forth in between her fingers as she usually did with herself until each was a straight wand tip, ready to be clamped.

Luna awoke right as the second clamp went on to find Pansy crouched over her, their crotches on top of each other and Pansy's breasts tickling the valleys in the other girl's chest.

"I knew we weren't going to be making potions," Luna moaned, not in complaint but in pleasure. "What are your plans for me, Parkinson? A quick shag? A night of love-making? Will we wake up together or will you leave me alone on this table with these clamps keeping me grounded? What are the clamps for lovely? Do you show me!" Luna arched her back and closed her eyes again as Pansy reached for the dial on the generator.

"Luna... do you fancy me?" Her finger twitched, switching the electric charge up to one volt.

"Well, if you think that fancying means that I want you inside of me and on me and all over me every second of every day until life ceases to exist, then yes. I completely and utterly fancy you."

Pansy switched it up to two volts. Without knowing what was going on, it would be hard for Luna to figure out that electricity was being pumped into their two bodies as they spoke.

"Have long have you fancied me?"

"Long enough to know that I really want you to kiss me now." The blonde's hand gripped the back of Pansy's head and pulled her down to her. To Pansy it felt like the fear of being disowned but also the exhilaration of newfound independence. To Luna it was the discovery of a rare species and the hurt of knowing that only one specimen remained.

Luna let her hands drift down to Pansy's skimpy outfit, but the Slytherin pulled away so that she was kneeling in between the girl's legs. In this position, she herself would not be shocked when she turned up the generator. Luna reached out for her, but she leaned back and jacked up the voltage until her captive began to shudder with charge and convulse, all the while reaching out for her captor.

Never having understood the relationship between kidnappers and their subjects, Pansy saw just how sick it was now. Even as Luna moaned with pleasure and made no move to remove the clamps or even reposition them, she felt negative energy enter her body and she shuddered with each of Luna's convlusions.

She dared to touch her fingers to the outside of Luna's center and let her skin tingle with the transmitted energy. The blonde's moans grew louder. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Pansy.

"I can't take this!" She screamed as she ripped the clamps off of Luna and let them spark on the stone floor. "I can't do that to you. I am not that kind of girl." She broke down into sobs, and Luna immediately recovered from her ecstasy to wrap her body around Pansy. She let her fingers slip inside the Slytherin and rocked her back and forth until the other girl returned the favor and they rocked until both were satisfied.

"It doesn't have to be like that, lovely," Luna whispered to Pansy. "We can just be like this." They swayed back and forth as if in a waltz."

"I like this," Pansy murmured as Luna kissed the tops of her breasts.

"Me too, me too.


End file.
